sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Spellbound (Free Join Roleplay)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: While out in the town your group of characters stumble upon and old and mysterious book that apparently even the shop owner knows little about. Upon further examination and research they discover it is a bizarre book talking about demonology and more importantly the summoning of one. What adventure or catastrophe will this lead them to? (Free to Join) Participents: *Jaredthefox92 *RedRush3999 (All I do is yayo!) *Sonicsilva1 (h0i) Involved Characters: *Lilith (Jaredthefox92) *Komerl The Hedgehog (RedRush3999) *Zikuto the Wolf(Sonicsilva1) Act One: The Old Time Shop. Recently a small time novelty and antique shop has recently opened up in downtown. The quaint and humble little shop seems to be in an isolated and otherwise not very busy part of town. Not much media has been on the shop, but people have glanced at it every so often as they crossed by. Komerl saw the shop as he walked by and he decided to actually go in and buy something. "Hmm.....This should be awesome. Wonder what's in it?" Komerl thought as he walked in. He then proceeded to look around and saw some items that were cool in his opinion. He then sees a book strangley, without a title, on one of the bookshelves. "....Meh, what the heck." he thinks as he grabs the book but another book caught his eye. The book didn't have a title but it did have a lock on it and it seemed dusty. He had a odd feeling that was familiar about it but ignored it anyway. He then went to the cashier to pay for the book but then there was a weird gleam in the cashier's eyes that had...fear in them. He then proceeded to pay for the books and headed out of the store. "Thank you for your patronage!" The cashier said as he took his money and handed the book over to him. To be honest the cashier and shop owner hardly even remembered about the book, it was one he acquired on his trip to Eurish and heard strange rumors about from the local townsfolk. However he didn't want it to continue to collect dust so selling the book in which he found taking up space was a good idea to himself. Still there was something about it that made this book feel oddly unnerving that he can faintly recall. A wolf came up to Komerl as he walked out of the store and looked at the book. "What is that? Is it spooky?" The wolf or Komerl may feel a strange feeling of a somewhat unnerving and ominous feeling around the vicinity of the book. It was as if the book had something in it, something meant to be kept secret. The wolf didnt seem to care. He was jumping around in excitement. "Cmon cmon! Open the book! I want to see what's in it!" Komerl looked at the wolf with an eyebrow raised and then happily beamed asking, " Um, not right now.Who are you, by the way? You're as energetic as Sonic when he turns Hyper." Komerl then proceeded to put the books in his quills and went into a thinking pose. Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC